1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a card connector with a conductive contact having preload function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic appliances, such as portable telephones, PDA, digital cameras and the like, are more and more popular. An IC card, such as a SIM card etc, is used in such electronic appliance for carrying information and identifying for a user. The IC card is usually connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) via a card connector.
Commonly, an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a SIM card to a printed circuit board mainly comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contact contacts retained in the insulating housing. US. Pat. No. 2008/0124979 published to Wang on May 29, 2008 discloses a contact comprising a base portion retained in the insulating housing, a solder portion extending slantwise slightly from the base portion for soldering with a PCB and an elastic arm extending from the base portion and above the solder portion for electrically connecting with a SIM card. However, when the SIM card is inserted and pressed against the elastic arm of the contact, the elastic arm moves downwardly and touches with the solder portion and accordingly causes damage to the contact.
CN. Pat. No. 2587078 issued to Gao on Nov. 19, 2003 discloses another contact similar to the aforementioned contact, but different in that the solder portion extending downwardly a larger distance from the base portion. This larger distance between the solder portion and the elastic arm provides an enough deformation space for moving the elastic arm to avoid damage caused by interference occurred between the solder portion and the elastic arm of the contact.
Therefore, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.